Silence
by Crimson Siege
Summary: She was their friend and had gone missing. She came back, a newborn, memories of them gone. A new form of threat arrives at immortal's doorstep. A game all shall play if they want to survive. Their only chance of winning? For her to remember who she was. Full summary inside. Might accept OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Name

_It's been so long since I've actually been on Fanfiction. In fact, all the stories that I have been doing up til this point will be deleted - However, do not be sad because I will be mixing them all up together to make them into one story, not sure how but I'm pretty sure most plots will be the same but the characters will definitely change - and this newer version will contain several characters from past stories (OCs). I will PMs the ones that I will be using again in the story._

_Don't worry though, ye all can still submit in OCs or perhaps re-vamp the character's profile if ye would like to. Those who submits OCs must do so via PM - Though I cannot safely garuntee yer OCs a spot in this story so please don't complain or pester me. I may change my mind at one point._

_Ah, do note that they will not have any animal features what so ever and super powers are not permitted unless they are skilled with ranged combat. Unless ye happen to be Saiku._

_Stories then and now to be molded into one:_

**_HTF: Dead Silence_**

**_Stranded: Island of Death_**

**_Paradox's__ Box_**

_Now, this is only the prologue (which counts as a chapter,now that I think about it), to tell ye what I have planned or reveal at the moment. As this is_ _**Happy Tree Friends**_, _gore and expletives will be present. As well as some lemon._

_Ye have been warned._

**_Happy Tree Friends is owned by Mondo Magic_**

* * *

**Summary:**

She was their friend and had gone missing. She came back, a newborn, memories of them gone. A new form of threat arrives at immortal's doorstep. A game all shall play if they want to survive. Their only chance of winning? For her to remember who she was and get her to find the object that would help them secure their immortality once again. For their boundary has been disturbed and time and age is starting to move again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Name__  
_**

* * *

At first, she could regulate her breathing easily but now, she's been running continuously for the past five days. Any more and she would soon collapsed. If she can't find a hiding spot before nightfall then she was sure they would capture her and place her back in that damned cage again, forced to fight with those prisoners. As the teenager struggled to keep her feet up at all times, her brown locks fluttered in the air, all tangled up, caked with mud and blood. Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, mixed with confusion. Whose blood was it again that she got on her hands?

She could not remember, could not tell.

All she knew was that in the middle of the chaos, she had struck something _hard_ and felt the person drop from behind her. The teenager had taken the opportunity to flee the 'cage' while everyone else was in a killing frenzy. She dared not die in that damned forsaken place- she was _frightened_ even, though she wasn't sure as to why she would be deathly afraid at the thought of dying. Death is inevitable, that was what she had drilled into her mind. So why then was she so afraid at the thought of never being able to come back to life again?

Perhaps her refusal to die has got something to do with the reason why she could not remember her past life, how she had woken up in the 'cage', unable to remember her name, age or as to how she got there. She had been told that she was one of the few 'lucky' ones rescued from a disaster, which she at first believed. But as days dragged on, she finally bear witnessed as to what those people do to the others. It had taken her probably weeks before she got ready to escape when they chose her to be their next subject. She dodged another branch before her feet slipped and she tumbled down the hill. Unable to stop herself from falling, she braced for the pain that was to come next.

It never did.

Instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw a blue-haired man wearing a red mask grin at her. His mouth moved but all she could hear was the ringing in her head and in her state of confusion, she hit him before realising the mistake of having done so. Both of them were at least fifty feet up in the air and he was the only one between the two who was flying freely in the air.

So what happened?

Yep, she fell.

"What the hell?" The superhero muttered angrily, "I saved her ass and all I got was a punch in the face?" He crossed his arms and glared hard at the falling brunette before sighing, "Well, something's off about her though so I think I'll just let this one slide."

He flew down and grabbed her left leg, lifting her slightly so he could at least see her face, her terrified eyes staring wildly at him. The man cocked his head sideways. Terrified? This teenager? What could she be so afraid of to the point of attempting to punch him in mid air? As he prod on his thoughts, the young woman struggled in his grip, kicking and punching - even biting. He gripped even harder and she yelped in pain, crying in fear. The superhero floated downwards, gently placing her onto the ground but his grip never left her leg. He stared hard at her before moving his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, watching her flinch as he did so. As much as he relished the reaction he got from her, he was completely creeped out by how she had reacted. This wasn't the same little girl that he loved to hate.

Taking in a deep breath, the man brought up his free hand then slowly released his grip on her hand, bringing both his hands up when she backed away from him. Licking his lips, he smiled gently, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Gesturing to himself then to her, he continued, "Are you alright? Can you move?"

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked again, this time waving his arms up and down to catch her attention.

All he received was a blank stare from her, like as if she could not understand what he was trying to say. Exasperated by her lack of reaction, he slowly approached the dishevelled teenager who instantly hisses at him and the man chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you just..." he points at a wound on her arm, "does that hurt? Ouch?"

She stared at him a little longer than he would have appreciated before she looked down on her arms and wrinkled her nose. Then she slowly looked up at him and opened her mouth but no words came out. She sniffled and very slowly, got up and walked to him, holding up her arm as if she was offering him the bloodied appendage.

"My name is Splendid," he started as he took out a bandage and ointment from his back pocket, "it looks like something bad happened to you huh?" She tilted her head slightly, unsure of what to answer him. "...Name?" She asked and he looked back at her in surprise but quickly regained his composure, still holding that lacklustre smile on his face, "Yeah, something that you are called with- You know, you're starting to worry me. It appears that you may have lost your memories-" His ears twitched and he turned around . Even she could hear several shouting coming their way and her breathing increased rapidly. Splendid noticed this and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, those are your friends. They were worried about you."

He pat her head, "Wait here while I explain things to them alright?"

Before she could protest, the superhero left her side and flew towards the white-haired person who seemed to be ecstatic when he saw her but immediately turned sour the moment he spotted the blue superhero, huffing when the man tried to talk to him. She watched another person, a brunette, approach Splendid and it looked like they had gotten into a quarrel. Her stomach dropped and she suddenly felt like running away again. It wasn't like she trusted the man anyway. He may have saved her, but who knew if they would bring her back to that 'cage' again.

"Sai! I'm so glad that you're finally back! You had us worried you know!" She flinched at the greeting the albino had given her and quickly withdrew away from his touch, not noticing the worried look on his face. The brunette, though a little more careful, nodded, "You were...gone for nearly two months...you never left us any message, Sai. Y-you understand what we're trying to say right?"

She stared at them, squinting through the sun's glare. Who was this 'Sai' they keep talking about? Do they know who she is? Are they also a reason as to why she had no memories? Only one way to find out.

"Is my name...Sai?"

* * *

_Sorry if this is short. I will move on to the next chapter once I confirm with the others and is given permission to use their characters._**  
**

_For those interested in sending me their OCs, do so and I will consider putting them in. If characters do not appear in a chapter, they will do so in the next. Just keep yer eyes out alright?  
_

_Reviews and ideas are highly appreciated._

_Until then, have a nice one._

**_Crimson_**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

_Well, it's nothing much but I do hope everyone else enjoys this chapter. If yer character does not appear then they will appear in the next chapter. Honestly, I've learnt my lesson from the previous chapter to not put in so many characters at once._

_Anyway, hope ye like this one._

**_Happy Tree Friends belongs to Mondo Magic_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remember**

* * *

Moku scratched the back of his head, eyeing his 'twin' carefully. Both he and Sai was successfully separated from one another during one of Sniffles unusual experiments - which he was thankful for. That young scientist had given him a brand new life and hope, he was given an opportunity to live as a single being rather than having to switch out with Sai every single time he saw blood; which would then trigger the switch. It was rather embarrassing though when he had to try to explain why he turned out to be a male and not the same gender as his 'twin' would have been.

The brunette watched Sai fumble about with the items given to her in hopes of setting a spark of memory to her brain but it wasn't working out as well as the others had hoped for. He would call it a side effect - this he grit his teeth - for he was unable to sense the pain normal twins would feel. A low growl escaped from the back of his throat. They weren't twins. Just souls that had craved to be accepted by the other so they could become one again but were inevitably split away. His ears turned pink just from the thought of being together as a whole being with Sai and the man shook it away, refusing to acknowledge such a ridiculous idea. There was a loud squeal and he watched the albino man happily hand over a doll that he had made for Sai. She has him. And Moku?

Well. He had no one to begin with. He was all alone and only had a slight grasp at what love truly was. Even though Sai had clearly lost all her memories of them, Chewy still tried his best to stay by her side, never leaving her. His face creased into a frown. Moku wasn't so sure if he could be like his friend.

"-ku? Moku? Hello?" He snapped back to reality and lifted an eyebrow at the ginger in front of him. Letting out a yawn, Moku nodded at Samiee, to show that he acknowledged his prescene. This, however, seemed to unnerve Samiee and he continued to softly scold the brunette, "You should really pay attention to your surrounding, Moku. I know.." his voice dropped to a whisper and Moku edged in closer to hear what he was trying to say, "I know that you're not taking this well. Sai, to you, is just like a sister isn't she? Think how Chewy must feel, to have lost a loved one, even though she's right in front of him."

Both of them turned to look at Chewy who was laughing away at Sai, who stared back quizically at the older man, not knowing what she did funny. Though he hid it almost perfectly, they could sense the unease and his pain. If anything, the poor guy must be in hell right now. Samiee pat the brunette, his eyes showing sympathy and walked away after having been shrugged off by a stoic Moku.

As the ginger approached the female brunette who cast crimson orbs at his direction, he began to wonder why he was so worried about her well-being. He's not close to her at all - heck, they'd get into disagreements at most times since she loved to find ways to pick a fight with his friends or even attempt to kill them. But when he heard from Splendid about her condition, he happily rushed over, thinking that maybe this was her second chance to start anew...and all he found was a broken girl, terrified at the sight of people and jumping at the slightest noise. Seeing her in this way, made him feel bad about himself, somehow.

Samiee took hold of one of her hand, ignoring the glare sent by the girl's forgotten lover. He inwardly winced when he labelled Chewy as that. Letting out a sigh, he quietly examined the girl's hand. It was so pale and thin. It looked like she hadn't eaten at all or had much sleep.

"Sai..." his voice trailed off and he wasn't so sure what he had wanted to say next. But when he locked eyes with the girl's curious stare, he bit his lips and spoke sternly, "Have you been eating well?"

"She hasn't," came the quiet reply. Samiee gave a side glance to Chewy who held a blank look on his face, listening to the older man continue, "We gave her something to eat earlier on and it seemed like she was only able to take in a little bit of food. Sniffles had dropped by before you came; told me that her organs would have failed if we hadn't given her any food and water."

He chocked back an angry sob, "She could have died then."

There was a rustle and the ginger man felt Sai's tiny hand leave his. He watched her tug at Chewy's sleeve and offered him, what he persumed to be, a kind smile.

"Thank you," was all she said before she turned away to look at the other items. Chewy could only smile bitterly at her sincere thanks before excusing himself to the toilet. 'Poor guy', Saimee thought then directed his attention to Moku who had gone back to his deep thoughts.

"Hey," came a slightly lower, feminine voice. It was Nikki and Samiee took notice of her appearance; She was sweating and her suit was sticking to her like a second skin, which the gjnger then decided that maybe he shouldn't pay close attention to how she looked like. Her black hair swayed with the gentle breeze and she opened her mouth, clucking her tongue, "So...are we the first ones here?"

He shook his head, "Sniffles was here along with Splendid before I came over. Chewy is in the toilet and well...Moku..." he jabbed his thumb towards the brunette's direction, "he's having his 'silent' time."

He watched the raven-haired woman 'tsk' at the mention of Moku then cast a worried glance at Sai, "Is it really that serious?" "More so than I would actually like to think. It seems like she can't remember the time when Moku and her were of the same person," Samiee bit his lips again, watching Sai hold up a sketchbook - Somehing that he had given to her on her birthday, about two years back when she had just recently arrive in the town and became its resident.

Nikki could only shake her head, her raven hair swaying as she did so. The woman gave Samiee a hopeful smile and a shrug before approaching Sai.

Letting her finger poke at the girl's shoulder, the ebony woman grinned at the younger one, waving at her. Then she hummed softly, "Hello."

"H-hello..." Sai whispered back, hugging herself. She wasn't sure what to say next and so cast her eyes downwards onto the floor, finding it much more interesting than the person in front of her.

"My name is Nikki, your neighbour - Although..." the brunette peered shyly at her and tilted her head slightly, causing the older woman to laugh nervously, "In your condition, I don't really think that you can remember -"

Nikki stopped when Sai hung her head low, obviously hurt and confused by her words and the woman panicked, "It's not a bad thing, really, it's just that I'm sure there is a perfect explanation," she paused then waved her hands around, "to all this."

Sai looked back up, uncertain with what the ebony woman had said then shrugged. There was nothing much that she could do anyway. And besides, she was right, in her condition, all she could do is just sit and wait for a miracle to happen. The teenager frowned. Or was it the other way round?

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a red blur, crashing into the other side of the room. All that was left of the room were debris, wood and shelves strewn around the place. Sai let out a startled scream when a bloodied hand shot out of the fallen wreckage, pushing off shelves. Samiee tried his best to quell his urge to laugh when Sai deliberately clung onto him like as if her life depended on it. Then Chewy burst out of the toilet, lookong rather pissed off at whatever had caused the noise, "Why is it so noisy- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE."

A red-haired man wearing a blue mask shoved off the last shelf off of him, shielding another red-head beneath him. He got up and pulled up the terrified girl under him, ignoring the pain that shot up his injured arm.

As Chewy continued to berate on the red superhero on why he shouldn't destroy people's home, the red-head girl approached Samiee and Sai, not noticing a knocked out Nikki that had been pushed aside from their grand entrance. She threw the younger girl a sweet smile before tears appeared in her eyes and Sai panicked.

There was a chuckle and everyone turned to look at Moku. He seemed to be unaffected by the whole thing and gingerly pat Sai's head, smiling softly at her, "This one here is Flaky. She's the girl you always hung out with and treat like a sister," at this, Flaky beamed brightly at her, the tears all dried up and Moku took it as a sign to continue, "that man over there though, is Splendont."

"Splendid?" Sai asked, confused. Splendont heard this comment and grumpily pushed Chewy aside, smirking at the idiot's shout of disdain. He flew towards Sai then folded his arms and huffed, "It's Splendont. I hope my...idiot counterpart didn't do anything stupid to you."

Crimson orbs widened and she stuttered, "N-no he didn't do anything to me!" She held up her arms then noticed the bandaged and smiling to herself, said, "He helped heal me though?"

Splendont lifted an eyebrow then muttered a 'that's funny' before flashing her a dazzling smile, forcing Sai to look away. The red superhero looked around, not taking note of the mess that he had caused or the albino man that was now grovelling on the floor. Yawning, he turned to Flaky, whispered in her ear and then flew out of the house - though not before patting the younger brunette on the head.

"HEY WAIT!" Chewy roared at Splendont, letting out a frustrated sigh when the superhero had vanished conpletely from sight. "I swear one day...that man will get what he deserves..." he trailed off and noticed Sai's stare and his cheeks flushed a soft pink before he gave Moku a look who nodded back in understanding.

"Well, I should get going. I have things...I need to prepare...for..." the male brunette finally claimed and this caused Samiee to raise an eyebrow at the man, "Like what?"

He flushed and grunted, "None of your business fox face."

Samiee flinched from the biting remark and shrugged, "Well uh...I guess I need to check in on Ataxia and Flippy. Also," he looked back to the rest, "Virost will be back home tomorrow so I'll just go and help prepare his house for him. I'll also inform him of what happened..."

Flaky looked at him worriedly then placed a hand on the taller girl, "Not all of the residents knows what happened to you Sai. But I'm sure glad to know that you're finally back home."

Sai could only close her eyes at the gentle touch given by the red-haired maiden. Chewy only smiled at the interaction between the two and noticed the passed out Nikki on the floor. He couldn't exactly leave her on the floor so he shot a pleading look at Moku who stared aghast at him.

"I am NOT sending her back home," Moku grumbled, earning a giggle from Flaky and Samiee. Sai looked up at her male counterpart, a questioning stare directed at him. She tugged at his sleeve and innocently asked, "Why not?"

The poor guy went red in the face, shaking his head several times before giving in and the other three laughed at him. Sai couldn't grasp what was so funny so she kept quiet, though secretly smiling at Moku's already red face.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and Moku had difficulty carrying the unconcious Nikki, Chewy showed her to his room. She shifted about uncomfortably. She didn't know who he was and yet...

"This is our house," he finally broke the ice between the two of them and the girl's head snapped back up at him, "Our...house?"

Chewy was, at first, hesistant when he placed his hand on top of Sai's, eventually entertwining their fingers together. She stared back at him then looked back at their hands and blushed heavily. The girl shook her head slowly, the gears in her mind suddenly came to a halt. The albino man squeezed her hands before letting her go, getting up and walking towards the door. As he was about to step outside, he turned around to face Sai, a weak smile on his face. She quietly watched him close the door and listened to his footsteps until they fade away. Laying down on the bed, she let out a heavy sigh, one that she had been keeping in the whole day. A single tear slid down her cheeks as the image of the white-haired man appeared in her mind, the look of pain and rejection plastered all over his face. His lips moved and for a while, she didn't hear what he had said. Until finally, her senses tuned itself.

"Please...please try to remember us. I-I don't know how much I can take it. Please Sai, try to remember who we are, who you are."

And then silence.

* * *

_I had mixed feelings after I did this chapter. Now, I'm not the type to actually get upset when making a story but this scene on Chewy and Sai reminded me of my grandmother who had alzheimers (sp?) and well, could not remember her children or grandchildren._

_Anywho, the next chapter will be Sai exploring the town and meeting the other residents._

_Reviews are highly appreciated as is ideas._

_Until then, have a good one._

**Crimson**


	3. Chapter 3: Flip Out

**Sorry for being really slow.**

**This chapter was supposed to come out at the end of May. But I sufferred a writer's block and well, it sucked. I only began to pick writing up again after recovering from my art block as well. (Also, I've been typing everything out on phone and even went as far as proof-reading my own fanfic. Needless to say, there were a lot of changes made to this story.)**

**Hoho.**

**Anyway, today's chapter will mostly include side characters again - introducing those that have not had the chance to appear in the previous chapter. And a few deaths here and there.**

**Disclaimer - Do I really have to do this? Obviously, we all know by now that Mondo owns HTF and that since it is that show, this story is rated an 'M' for violence and gore. (Though said violence and gore will be filled with more detail in the next chapter.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flip out**

* * *

I drew the curtain back, allowing the dark room to be bathed in the sun's ray. Birds were chirping happily outside, the trees were green and colourful flowers were scattered everywhere on the grass, swaying gently with the breeze. It was calm and scenic that it made the world look like a happy place. But really, all those was just a façade; reality is harsh. Or at least, my reality is pretty much gloomy. When Sai had told us she was going to visit someone and have a talk, I had assumed it was with Saiku since we haven't seen that devil in a long while - disappearing after Moku and Sai had been separated from one another.

She said that it would take her a few weeks, maybe, before she gets back so they didn't say much when she didn't come back after two weeks had gone by. Then another week passed and another went by...it made them all worried - especially Omen; that fat crow wouldn't sit still and would try to get out of the house to find his 'precious' mistress. I had no choice but to cage him. The poor guy refused to eat anything that I gave him and because I don't speak bird language like Moku and Sai does, I had to forcefully feed him without the crow's consent. Speaking of Moku, I couldn't tell him what I had done to Omen, he probably won't forgive me at all.

A chilling shrill from my clock got my focus back into reality once again, causing my head to throb once more. Yeah...when she came back and had appeared to have lost her memory, it looked like she was a newborn babe. My fists shook slightly as that confusion of her sudden arrival invaded my thoughts and I took in a deep breath, further calming my self with the unclenching of my fists. Too much has happened in a single stroke. Somehow, one way or another, she had found her way back home to us or at the very least, to them. It was one mess after another and every time they create a mess, I had to clean up after them.

When Splendid announced her missing, I knew it was them being up to no good. And I know very well that this is one way for them to test my loyalties. Either that or they're desperately trying to get rid of me by having me dig my own grave.

A heavy thud resounded throughout the empty room and I shift my eyes towards the cage in front of me. I watched the ebony man breathe heavily against the metallic cage, his one good eye glaring wildly at me.

"You really shouldn't create a huge ruckus you know. Especially when I have my window open," I whispered to myself and got off my bed, walking towards the beaten guy. I crouched down on the floor to grab a syringe with a blue liquid that glowed softly with each step that I take as I went further into the darker parts of the room - where he was being held in a cage. Upon seeing the syringe in my hand, the man shrunk away his black wings folding itself around him as if in an attempt to protect himself. My lips twitched in amusement, "What are you so afraid of?"

Silence.

He bit his lips and I rolled my eyes. This wasn't like him to behave this way. He was a creature with unrivaled tenacity and loyalty. Who knows right to wrong and does his job without question - no. Without mercy. Now here he was, caged up and shivering in the corner...a little too clichè for me if I were to be honest.

I slipped my free hand into my pocket and pulled out a remote, pressing onto the red button. There was a hissing sound and a wispy green smoke slowly appeared causing the man inside the cage to cough violently, iris turning a violent red.

"It's no use~" I whistled, "You know what that gas can do so there's no use for you to fight back."

"Bas...ta..." I watched him slip into unconsciousness and eventually passed out on the floor. Letting out a long sigh, my hand reached out for the tranquillizer gun on the drawer; better safe than sorry, after all, I wouldn't want him pretending to be 'asleep'. As I walked through the gas (good thing it doesn't affect me) and reached his body, I kicked it for good measure before pulling up his sleeves. The needle on the syringe isn't too big or long so it wasn't exactly cringe worthy. I did, however, flinch when I jabbed his arm with the syringe.

I can never get used to needles.

* * *

(With Chewy and Sai)

"And over there is where everyone else gets their bread and cakes..." he trailed off and pointed at another building, explaining to her what it was used for and how it would occassionally get caught on fire every now and then. Sai listened with great difficulty albeit the fact that everyone else in the town that passed by them either gave her a dirty look or a worried one. She wasn't sure which was being thrown at her but it certainly was getting a tad too uncomfortable for her.

"Watch where you're going," a grey-haired guy with goggles grumbled and Sai jumped back, alarmed at his sudden prescene. Chewy immediately got in front of said girl and playfully slapped the fawkes-haired man on the shoulder. He grinned, "Oh lighten up DJ, I'm sure Sai didn't mean to do that. Right hun?"

DJ lifted an eyebrow at the brunette who seemed confused at eveything and he rubbed his face in annoyance, "Alright, alright, I get it. It wasn't on purpose," he paused and stared at Sai a little longer than she would have wished him to, "Samiee informed me about your condition. I can't say I'm sorry about what happened to you- Oof!"

The now disgruntled man held his sides as a certain green-haired lady scrunched her nose in disapproval, "Don't be so mean, jackass."

"A-ahh p-please, he didn't do anything wrong," Sai began then stopped when everyone else just stared at her, a look of surprise on their faces. She backed away just a little bit then rubbed the back of her head and shyly spoke, "That is...I-I've heard about what I have done here so..."

The green-haired lady huffed and scowled, "That doesn't mean he has to be mean to you! A-anyway, my name is Nina," she held out her hand to the older girl who shooked her hand, "although this isn't the first time we have been introduced before."

Nina giggled at the sheepish grin Sai gave her before sensing another prescene in the group, "Oh...hi Moku!"

His head snapped up into attention at the mention of his name. The young man lifted an eyebrow at the enthusiastic girl and shrugged in reply, waving off the others' stares.

Sai eyed Nina and Moku curiously. The green-haired girl seemed really happy to see Moku and wondered if the two were a thing. Opening her mouth, Sai suddenly remembered that DJ was right next to her and she let out a squeak, going behind Chewy who cracked a grin at her actions. The grey-haired male rolled his eyes and drawled on, "I won't hurt you, missy."

"...~," she mumbled.

DJ frowned and leaned forwards, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Gun," came her quiet reply, causing him to look at his holster in alarm, thinking that one of the twins had taken it or it had gone missing. But it was still in place and his face creases in confusion, "Yeah. What about it- Oh."

A wave of understanding seem to wash over his face, which piqued Chewy's interest as the albino folded his arms, "What?"

DJ chose to ignore his question, "Did they use a gun on you?"

Moku looked at his counterpart in surprise, Nina, likewise. "They used a what?" Chewy gritted in anger and Sai seemed to flinch at the mention of the weapon, though it may also be due to the nasty memories that had resurfaced. The young woman nodded solemnly, choosing only to look away from the Desert Eagle when DJ took it out for her.

"I see...so that's how it is huh..." DJ looked away, noticing a few more people walking towards them - Two of whom he recognised - and he let out a whistle, "Looks like your big brother has arrived...with another company."

Not wanting the white-haired male to see him armed, DJ slipped his gun back into his holster, nodding at the war veteran.

"How do you do?" Flippy smiled gently at Sai whose eyes flicked back at the uniform he was wearing and at the rest of the group

'I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted them-' her thoughts came to a halt as her back bumped into someone behind her. Startled, she jumped back, eyeing the blue-haired man with distrust.

"This is her?" The man grinned and poked at her cheeks only to have it be slapped away. He grinned a set of fangs and pat his lover's shoulder, "She's a feisty one."

The white-haired man looked worriedly at Sai and she dropped her guard immediately, "Vy!"

There was a loud gasp as Sai went to hug Virost. She snuggled in his chest when the man returned the hug.

Chewy shot Vy a nasty glare, grinding his teeth as he did so, "What the hell man?"

"_What_?" He snapped back, though clearly puzzled as to why she could only remember him. The older man soothingly pat the girl's back, sending warning signals to his boyfriend that she was no food. Ataxia crossed his arms and huffed before lifting an eyebrow at DJ, who so uncomfortably backed away from the cannibal. Sensing the heavy atmosphere, Nina waved her hands frantically, "Uh...uh...guys? Why don't we all visit everyone in Happy Tree Town to refresh Sai's memories?"

Flippy shook his head, sliding the beret off to scratch his cheek, "That would take too long."

"How about the amusement park?" Came Ataxia's suggestion causing everyone to gawk at him, "...what?"

Moku huffed in annoyance, "The last time everyone went to the amusement park, mister soldier there 'flipped' and killed everybody."

Flippy cringed at the memory and scowled at the brunette.

"How about we bring her to those that actually knows her best for today? Then we could try and make something like a welcoming party and she'll get to know the rest better," Ataxia spoke up, a toothy grin on his face. DJ raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired man, as if he had grown an extra head. Slowly though, as if on cue, there was a clap and everyone else turned to find another green-haired male who had somehow found his way into the group.

The man bobbed his head up and down, "Wub bub wub dub wub."

Flippy facepalmed and groaned into his hand, "Darren Jaden. We don't speak dubstep."

Said man smiled weakly and shrugged.

"I think he just complimented me, so I'll take it!" Ataxia chirped almost too happily before continuing, "Gives me every reason not to eat him now."

Darren gulped and took a step back while Sai - creeped out by the blue dude - shyed away from him and hid behind Chewy, casting a fearful look at the man-eater.

Ataxia, quickly taking note of this, immediately sent a warm smile towards Sai, who relaxed at the kind gesture.

"_AHHHHHHHHH_!"

Nina grabbed Moku's arm, her sharp nails sinking into his flesh as he let out a hiss of pain. The man could only manage to glare at the green-haired woman for mere seconds before grabbing her and pushing themselves out of harms way when one of the electric cables fell onto the pavement - frying the nearest citizen (who happened to be Lumpy).

As his body parts went flying everywhere, DJ stumbled backwards. In his attempt to steady himself, he dragged down Darren - not taking note of the stray, live cable below him. A sparkle went up before the poor lad was set on fire (of course, in a sense, he was electrocuted first), burning along the green-haired man. Ataxia dropped to his knees and jumped to safety as electrified liquid splashed onto the pavement. Chewy was unlucky, however, as he wasn't fast enough to react to the water and laid on the ground, writhing in pain.

Sai held back a breath.

Although it seemed all too familiar to her, the amount of death was slowly escalating.

"_Grr._.." came the soft growl behind her. Turning around, she finally let out an inhuman scream at the sight of a flipped out veteran.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_" Holding back her would-be killer with a sword that she had unsheathed from Chewy's back, Sai struggled to defend herself. Vy, seeing the danger she was in, shouted, "Flippy! Get away from her! I said. _GET. AWAY. FROM. HER._"

Sending a swift kick to the bear veteran's side, he got in between the female brunette and her assailant. Ataxia rushed towards his lover's side, avoiding obstacles at the same time. Nina on the other hand, tried her best to wake a bleeding Moku up. Sobbing in between her hands, Sai sniffled, "I don't know which is worse; the centre...or this cursed place!"

Vy flinched from her tone but steadied his sights on the crazed ex-soldier. Their meeting was supposed to be a good one. A happy one. But now, this kind of thing just had to happen.

'Flippy' crouched then launched himself in the air as the pair prepared to counter attack. He shoved a hand into his pocket then threw sand into their eyes. Caught off-guard, Vy attempted to disable his opponent - only to get punched in the stomach and thrown against Ataxia. The startled men fell onto the ground.

With a tremble in his voice, Vy yelped, "SAI...**RUN**!"

_WHOOSH_

"Stop right there. You shall not lay a finger on the young miss."

* * *

I am soooo behind time.

Right!

Can anyone guess who that was at the end? I'll give ye a clue; it's one of my OCs.

OCs belongs to their respective owners.

Moku, Sai, Chewy, Mysterious green-haired dude and Omen (plus Saiku) belongs to me.


End file.
